


Interlude to a War

by blade the copycat (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Commitment, Izuku is an Advisor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Breach (Dragon Age), Toshinori is a Warrior (and a Qunari), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blade%20the%20copycat
Summary: They may be in the middle of a losing war, but Izuku will fight for his happiness with everything he's got.





	Interlude to a War

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened.
> 
> this is part of a dragon age/bnha fusion i've been working on but haven't nearly finished yet. since that fic will be entirely inquisitor (monoma) centric, i figured i'd write something in another perspective so everything can be revealed.
> 
> anyways i hope y'all enjoy!

"Would you just look at those shoes?"

Izuku hummed as he heard Todoroki's words, his eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face (that he wanted to talk to—while all of the nobles at this dance were familiar, of course, since he dealt with them constantly, they weren't him).

"How fascinating, shoes. Why are we talking about shoes again?"

"Because, Izuku, it obviously means she's sleeping with someone who has money. You know that her family recently lost their entire inheritance, right?"

"What? Oh, yes."

Todoroki scoffed in response, and he walked away before Izuku could say anything else.

He didn't mean to be so taken in by his thoughts, eyes peeled for any sign of danger that could be in the crowd, but he knew that the Inquisitor could take care of it. He had to trust that Monoma remembered the plan well enough to act when they had enough information gathered. For now, Izuku just had to stand there and look every bit the diplomat for the Inquisition that he was.

Finally, across the ballroom and into the vestibule, he could see the familiar sight of those curled black horns atop a head of golden hair, and Izuku smiled to himself before turning to face Bakugou on the other side of the table. His companion was looking uncomfortable with the amount of women in nice ball gowns standing around him, and Izuku felt no shame in reaching over the table to gently place a hand on his fellow advisor's shoulder.

"Commander, I need to speak with someone. Will you still be here when I get back?" Izuku looked at the blond with those big green eyes of his, and Bakugo growled slightly before swatting his hand away.

"Fine." He stated, voice gruff in a way that let Izuku knew that he was going to get payback for being ditched to deal with the noblewomen alone, and Izuku grinned widely before slipping away from the table and through the throngs of well dressed, upper class families.

Izuku took a sudden step forward before hesitating, his hands moving to clasp behind his back as he approached the railing of the balcony. He didn't look at Toshinori for a moment, attempting to compose himself as he stared down at the scenery before them. His hands came up to hold onto the railing, and he didn't flinch when he felt the brush of the Captain's hand against his, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

"Captain . . . Toshinori, what are your plans for after the war is over?" Izuku started cautiously, not daring to get his hopes up as he let his eyes flicker to the stars above them. A throat cleared beside him, and he swallowed down his fear for the answer.

"Well, I have no homeland to go back to," Toshinori said, and Izuku turned his head to look up at the warrior beside him. "I might stick around for a bit. You know, just in case any other rifts are still causing trouble once we get the Breach closed."

"Of course," Izuku said, biting his bottom lip. Their eyes met for just a moment before the advisor tore his gaze away, a light pink blush rising to his cheeks as he tried to gather his thoughts. "What about when all the rifts are closed? What will you do then?"

"I—" Toshinori interrupts himself with a wet cough, and Izuku's head snaps back to the warrior in concern. He sees the redness of blood on the handkerchief that comes away from his mouth, and green eyes flick up in concern.

He knew of the old wound he had sustained in a battle against a giant a few years ago, but Izuku hadn't known that its effects were still being felt even now. He made a mental note to make sure that Toshinori went to see a mage healer, knowing that he would have to force the other into it since he didn't like magic.

"I don't have anything planned for after." Toshinori finally spoke once his handkerchief was tucked away, and Izuku nodded once to himself before letting his head drop back down to look at the railing.

"Would . . . would you stay?" The advisor asked, feeling the sudden burn of eyes on his cheek as he kept his gaze down on his gloves. "I mean, we could need fighters like you after the Breach is closed. You never know what threats could pop up next."

There was a long pause of silence then, and Izuku forced himself to keep looking away. A gentle touch under his chin caused him to look up, and his eyes met with Toshinori's. The warrior looked almost soft, a gentle curl to his lips causing the fierceness that was usually there to fade into the background as an unfamiliar expression came forward.

"Ambassador Midoriya—Izuku—I . . . " Toshinori cleared his throat, his hand dropping from where it had tilted Izuku's head up, but their gazes stayed locked as the taller attempted to gather his words. "Do you want me to stay?"

Izuku couldn't say that he wasn't expecting this question, but it still hit him like an arrow to the heart. The two of them had been exchanging shy glances and stilted small talk for countless months, and Todoroki had told him that their mutual pining had been obvious, but he didn't want to commit to anything quite yet. There was still quite a lot on the line when it came to getting the Breach closed, and Izuku couldn't say for certain that either of them would live to see a day where the sky didn't have a green tint to it.

Still, he could afford to be soft, even if just for a moment.

"Yes." Izuku said, knowing that the desperation of his single word showed in his emerald eyes, and Toshinori looked surprised at the answer that had come from the advisor. "I want you to stay, Toshinori. I want to find out what my heart is telling me when I look at you. But I don't want to be selfish and ask you to stay with the Inquisition if your heart lies somewhere else."

The warrior seemed almost baffled at Izuku's response, blinking rapidly, and Izuku pushed off from leaning against the railing as he moved to stand in front of Toshinori. He reached a hand into his collar and slowly pulled the necklace out from underneath his formal attire for the evening, heart skipping a beat when a soft gasp alerted him to those piercing blue eyes locking onto the dragon tooth hanging on the end.

"Let me be selfish and ask that you stay so that I may learn your heart."

Toshinori's hand was trembling as he reached out to let his fingers trace over the dragon tooth, eyes growing wider once he deduced that it was absolutely real. Izuku kept his movements slow as he pulled the necklace from off of his neck, holding it out as an offering to the Qunari in front of him.

"Izuku, you do know what this means, ri—"

"Will you accept this gift from me, Captain Toshinori Yagi?" Izuku interrupted without a second thought, his hand shaking as he continued to hold it up.

And really, he had never been one to pick up a weapon and go hunting for a dragon, much preferring the game of politics and killing everyone with a warm heart and a sharp smile. But Todoroki had offhandedly brought up that Qunari would show their commitment to their other half with a dragon tooth pulled off of a dragon they had fell themselves, and Izuku hadn't thought twice. He had pulled on his most flexible armor, pulled his sword down from its place on his bedroom wall (and had it sharpened for good measure), and had gathered a small part of the Inquisitor's best men to hunt down his prey.

With the look on Toshinori's face, it had been worth it.

"What if neither of us survives closing the Breach?" The warrior asked, his fingers closing around the leather chain of the necklace, and the advisor lets out a long breath.

"Then neither of us survives it," Izuku said, still holding onto the necklace for fear that it would fall to the ground in a rejection. "I don't want to wait when this could be the only time I have with you, Toshinori."

"Then . . ." The blond spoke softly, letting go of the necklace. Izuku's heart stopped for a moment before he noticed that Toshinori was bending his head forward, and his hands shook as he carefully placed the necklace around his head.

Toshinori was straightening up then, Izuku's hands letting go of the necklace chain to fall onto his broad shoulders, and the shorter was pulled forward. Large hands settled on the gentle curve of his waist, and their eyes locked together as their foreheads were carefully pressed together.

"Then?" Izuku mumbled softly, taking care not to move so Toshinori's horns wouldn't hurt him.

"Then let's spend this time together wisely." The Qunari spoke quietly as if there was a secret he was hiding from the world, even though it was just the two of them out there, and Izuku could feel his eyes watering as he realised what he was saying. "I cannot promise you that I won't die in the incoming storm, but I can promise that I will love you with every last breath in my body."

"Toshi—"

"Do you think I have enough time to hunt down another dragon so I can make one of these for you?"

Izuku let out a quiet snicker at Toshinori's unexpected words, his fingers clutching the silk fabric of the formal attire that looked truly abysmal on the taller. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before rising up onto his toes, using the hunched over form of the Qunari to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Let's get through tonight first, alright?" Izuku mumbled softly, lowering himself back down to the ground. A gentle smile spread across his lips when he noticed the red blush on the warrior's pale skin, and he cleared his throat before stepping away. He had been gone for much too long.

The advisor kept their eye contact for a moment before turning around to open the balcony doors, slipping inside and easily mingling with the crowd again. It took him no time at all to return to the ballroom, easily taking his place at the table Todoroki had claimed when they had first arrived.

"Did you have a good talk?" Bakugo asked, his tone only slightly snarky as opposed to any other time, and Izuku only spared him a moment's glance before he looked back down at the table's surface, his lips curled upwards into a small smile.

"Yes, I did," the advisor responded easily, giving himself a short few seconds to recompose himself before his green eyes flickered back up to look through the crowd again.

They still had tomorrow, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, drop a comment below if you liked it and feel free to join my bnha server on discord if you wanna talk more! you can find my twt and other social medias through the masterlist of links.
> 
> [bnha discord server](https://discord.gg/38fys6w)  
> [masterlist of links](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
